narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Itsuki Dairyū
Itsuki Dairyū is an eighteen year old man who is part of a close to extinction clan: The Dairyū Clan. He possesses his clan's famous Ryūjin Kekkei Genkai. Appearance Normal Form To match his carefree persona, Itsuki usually dawns a carefree expression. His body pasture is usually relaxed yet not too relaxed so won't be caught in a surprise attack. Itsuki is a member of the famous Dairyū Clan who looks like he is around eighteen years old. He has emerald green eyes, black hair, and a well built body. He usually wears: a black jacket, a red shirt, black pants, and his engagement ring. During missions he wears a sleeveless cloak over his jacket. Ryūjin Form In Itsuki's Ryūjin form, Itsuki grows black dragon-like wings and a three foot long dragon-like tail. Personality Itsuki is an intelligent and carefree persona. He loves to lay down under a tree and sleep the day away. His friends stated that he is very easy to talk to and is a great person to ask for help. He is the type of person who won't give up on his comrades even if their death is assured. Not only that, he is able to adapt to his allies fighting styles with ease. These two qualities make him a great comrade and leader. Background Itsuki was born and raised in the woods. His parents abandoned him when he was six years old. This forced him to grow up and learn how to survive. When he was eight years old he mastered the Kekkei Genkai: Ryūjin. Two years later he was able to learn a couple of Ryūjin Release techniques, thanks to a scroll and a man that had become his Sensei. A year later he created "The Dragon Force." It took him awhile to recruit five members, but when he did, he set out to find his family. During his long journey he grew closer to the other members of "The Dragon Force" especially to a girl named: Mikuru. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Itsuki possesses the Kekkei Genkai: Ryūjin and Ryūjin Release. Ryūjin Itsuki possesses the rare kekkei genkai: Ryūjin. He was able to master this gekkei genkai when he was fourteen years old. Ryūjin Release Taijutsu Itsuki is a practitioner of the Dragon Fist fighting style. This style incorporates Itsuki's incredible physical abilities and Ryūjin Release. He usually uses this fighting style to test his opponent before using ninjutsu. Ninjutsu Itsuki is considered a ninjutsu prodigy by those who know him. Not only does he have a lot of chakra, but he has excellent chakra control. * Nature Transformation Itsuki possesses the chakra natures: Fire Release, Wind Release, Water Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release, and Ryūjin Release. Karma Fist Karma fist is Itsuki's trademark technique. It was taught to him by Haruhi X when he was twelve years old. At first, it was Itsuki's worst ninjutsu but now it's his best. He can greatly increase the strength of the technique by applying Ryūjin chakra to the technique. The name of this version is: Dragon Karma Fist. Chakra Prowess and Life Force Genjutsu Itsuki's genjutsu skills leave a lot to be desired. He had difficulty learning genjutsu so he decided to not stress about it. This does not mean he won't use it in a fight. Because of Itsuki living in the wild he knows that it's a good idea to use everything in your arsenal. Even if you are horrible at it. Other info *Tracking Skills *Hunting Skills Itsuki grew up in the woods and for the most part he lived alone. This means that he had to catch and kill his own food. At first, he was horrible at hunting, but over time he became a master. *Stealth Itsuki has a natural talent for walking around unnoticed. This talent gave him the nickname: "The Ghost." Part in the Story One day, Itsuki and the other members of the Dragon Force were walking to Kumogakure. When Itsuki felt someone watching him he sent them on a different route to Kumo while he continued walking. Soon after that he ran into a platoon of Black Zetsus. Fortunately, he was saved by a man named: Kei. Quotes *"With this sword, I will cut through this thing called fate." - Itsuki *"All I want to do is live in peace, sleep, and watch life pass me by. Is that too much to ask?" -Itsuki *"I don't care about getting stronger. I have a goal that's a little bigger than that." -Itsuki Trivia *Itsuki's voice is very similar to Kirito's voice. *Itsuki's appearance is based off of: Kirito from "Sword Art Online", Nanashi from "Stranger of the Sword", and Touta Konoe from the manga "UQ Holder." Gallery Screen_Shot_2015-01-28_at_4.00.18_PM.png|Itsuki's incredible strength. Screen Shot 2014-12-25 at 5.03.26 PM.png|Itsuki's taijutsu ability Team_Touta_&_co.png|Itsuki and the other members of the secret organization known as: The Dragon Force. Gravity Blade.png|Itsuki holding the Fate-Cutting Sword. ToutaSwordsmanship.png|Itsuki is trained in secret. Touta_defeats_Kuroumaru.png|Itsuki defeats his sensei. Screen Shot 2015-01-29 at 11.52.54 AM.png|Itsuki's mysterious goal. Screen Shot 2015-01-29 at 12.02.03 PM.png|Itsuki's reflexes. Touno_and_the_graves.png|Itsuki kneeling in front of his parent's and sensei's graves after finding out the truth. Ch15_Arm_Wrestling.png|Itsuki is easily defeated by Haruhi, despite his incredible strength. Screen Shot 2015-01-29 at 9.09.19 PM.png|Itsuki (left) and his fiancée (right) Screen Shot 2015-01-28 at 4.04.13 PM.png|Itsuki in Ryūjin Mode. Category:Male Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsman Category:Shinobi Category:Fire Release User Category:Dairyū Clan Member Category:Characters who's blood type is AB Category:Leaders